


Bandaids

by Kiwi_12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_12/pseuds/Kiwi_12
Summary: Reki was putting bandaids on Langa's fingers when Langa finally realized something
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Bandaids

Reki and Langa had been skateboarding when Langa had ended up falling over and scraped up his hands. Reki luckily had some bandaids on him. 

Langa sat down on a bench nearby while Reki squat down in front of him and took the bandaids out. "That hurts," Langa complained when Reki poured water over his cuts. Reki laughed at him, "You'll be fine besides, getting hurt is a part of skateboarding." Langa watched as Reki took a bandaid out of its package. 

Reki stuck his tongue out slightly as he started messing with the bandaid. Langa smiled at how cute he was until he realized what he had just thought. Did he really think of Reki in that way? Did he find him attractive? Did Reki find him attractive? Wait slow down. He needed to clear his thoughts for a moment so he could think clearly. 

He started focusing on Reki face again when he noticed just how cute Reki's nose was and how soft his red hair looked. He also noticed how his lashes covered his eyes when he looked down. How there were a few freckles laying here and there against his cheekbones. How soft and plump his pink lips looked when he didn't have his tongue sticking out. 

He then started to notice how soft Reki's hands really were and how gentle they were when they held his hand. How Reki was just a few inches shorter than Langa himself. 

Langa wasn't even listening to what Reki was saying, all he could focus on was his soft lips moving. Reki started to pull his hands away from Langas but Langa grabbed them and pulled him towards him before placing his lips on Reki's own. 

Reki sat there stunned and confused. This was the last thing he expected to happen today. All he could feel was Langa's soft lips on his. Langa pulled away before Reki could even understand what was happening. "Eh?" That was all Reki could say. Langa blushed and realized what he had just done. He hadn't meant to do it, he was too lost in his own daydreaming and didn't even notice he was kissing him until after a few seconds. "Uh, sorry," Langa said pulling his hands away from Reki's. 

"Do it again," Reki said looking down. "Huh?" Langa asked confused. Did he want to kiss him again? "Kiss me," Reki said looking up Langa. Langa stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. "Are you sure?" Langa asked. Reki nodded his head. "Okay," Langa whispered and nodded his head. 

Langa leaned forward again and placed his lips back on Reki's with his eyes closed. Reki closed his eyes too and grabbed onto Langa's face. Langa placed his hands on Reki's wrists as he continued to kiss him. 

Langa could feel his own lips melt onto Reki's. They felt so soft and warm against his own cold ones. He felt Reki rub his thumb against his face as he finally pulled away from him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before they let go of each other. They both couldn't believe what just happened. They just kissed. Twice! Did they like each other? What was gonna happen now? 

Reki was about to say something when Langa smashed his lips to Reki's once again. This time the kiss was a lot more heated and hungrier. Reki pushed his lips against Langa's with the same amount of force. Reki felt Langa swipe his tongue against his lips asking for entrance. Reki hesitated for a moment but Langa got impatient and slid his hands under Reki's shirt and slid his hands against his waist. Reki gasped at the unexpected contact which gave Langa the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in. 

Langa's tongue touched everywhere that he could before Reki's own tongue started battling his. Langa shoved more of his tongue in wanting to taste more of Reki. Reki started losing air and pulled away from Langa which made him wine in protest. 

They sat in silence for a minute catching their breath. "That was..." Reki said before clearing his throat. Langa nodded his head shyly agreeing with his unspoken words. They both look each other in the eye before Reki started laughing. Langa pouted at this. "Sorry, sorry, this is just the last thing I expected to happen today," Reki said. Langa watched him laugh before he started to smile a little. 

Reki looked at Langa and noticed a small smile on his face. Reki blushed and looked away from him. "More please~," Langa said. "Huh?" Reki asked looking back at him to see Langa with closed eyes and making a kissy face. 

Reki sighed and smiled before he gave him a quick peck. "That's it?" Langa asked him as he opened his eyes. Reki just ignored him and grabbed his skateboard. "I'll give you a kiss for every trick you land," Reki told him. Langa smiled and quickly grabbed his board. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can the two of them make up already? Like come on, this show is frustrating me. Especially those palm trees. They make me mad on another level.


End file.
